


Perfect Resonance

by minimicro



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Maka Albarn - Freeform, Multi, Other, Soul Eater - Freeform, minimicro, soul eater famliy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimicro/pseuds/minimicro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how will this new Meister and weapon fair in the world they call home and what troubles await them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work so go easy on me but I'm always looking to improve so comments are nice just no hate unless it will help me thank you and enjoy

In the courtyard it was full of students half weapons half Meisters, among them a young girl happily awaiting the introduction ceremony her pixie cut chestnut brown hair shining in the light while her sun kissed skin helped show off her pointy toothed smile which resembled that of her fathers and her eyes that could rival cobalt adorning a ring of amber around the pupil shining with anticipation. As this young Meister walked, her everyday faded jeans and old shirt swayed in the wind she would create. Not far away from where this young mister stood was a young boy with raven black hair that spiked up in random directions was waiting as well, his pale skin standing out among the tan young weapons and Meisters while his ashen eyes scanned around the group of new students for his long time friend and hopefully new Meister partner at the DWMA. "Ogama!!!!! Ogama over hear!!!!" the young Meister called out causing the young boy to look in her direction. "Hey Nicole there you are." Ogama says as he runs over to me. Yes me I'm the young Meister. "Are you excited we get to go to the DWMA the same school our parents went to!!" I say with glee and excitement. Ogama replies "Yeah but you know I was thinking we could--" Ogama was cut off when lord death appeared and began to explain how the partners would be chosen at that point Ogama's face saddened and we where shown to the gym where we would test out our luck with finding a partner.  
"First up is mister Nicole Albarn Eater Evans testing compatibility with James Witchhunter" the teacher known as Sid the zombie boomed. After my name was called I rushed up to the stage and prepared to test with this James kid. "Hi I'm Nicole." I say politely once on stage and a brown haired brown eyed boy replies "James nice to meet you now lets test shall we," with that James turned into a black scythe with a white handle. With his transformation I reached out and grabbed his handle and posed with the blade facing down battle ready. The feeling you get is supposed to be strong and feel right some how as my mom ,Maka Evens, put it but, this is weak and not right or wrong its tolerable. Ogama's face looked paler once I was done (if that was even possible).  
Soon after everyone except Ogama had been partnered up i felt bad to say the least. "Ogama Ao Star!" Sid's voice boomed "Do you want to partner up?" Ogama sat silent for a moment then bluntly stated "No I don't need one.", Sid just nodded and went on with the lesson after that and all the other students got to know their new partners.


	2. First Assignment

It's 2 months since me and witchhunter were paired up as partners and 2 months of Ogama avoiding me. However I had no time to feel bad as today is me and Witchhunters first assignment! We are to handle a gang leader in England. Our assignment came from Lord Death himself and I personally can't wait. 

"Hey nicole focus!" Witchhunter said in a commanding voice. He's started getting bossier lately I can't understand why.

"Oh sorry James!" I reply in a rushed tone.

Witchhunter gave an exasperated sigh         "Come on we need to go get our assignment done" 

"Right sorry" and with that we were off to our assignment.

"Okay so we need to stop a local gang leader from devouring souls" I repeat the mission more to myself than anything. However witchhunter gave an exasperated sigh like he was just done with anything I wanted to say.

"Do you really need to say that every time we have an assignment it's annoying," Witchhunter comments. That comment wasn't out of character for him but a few minutes after he said that I heard him mumble something about wishing he got a better partner. To say the least that really hurt.

A few hours into our assignment and still no sign of the gang leader but Witchhunter hasn't said a word to me the entire time.

"Hey James?" I question with caution.

"What do you want now?" Witchhunter said with an aggravated tone.

"Well you were just really quiet and i was wondering if everything was okay?" I respond.

“... Just shut up already.” Witchhunter says in a cold tone.

A few hours later we found nothing. I was beginning to believe that this was just a reason to get us out of the school and out of Death City. Witchhunter wasn’t saying anything to me and I wasn’t asking the way he just looked at me with such cold eyes and said with no sympathy to “just shut up” made my skin crawl. Never in my life have I been treated as I didn’t matter and it hurt I didn’t like this feeling and I wish he was nicer to me. 

After a few more hours of silence Witchhunter finally spoke “Where even is this gang leader anyway?”

“I’m not sure”, I reply with slight hesitation evident in my voice.

Then Witchhunter stops and turns around.

“Let’s go this is a waste of MY time.”

This statement made me freeze “this is a waste of MY time” I have been here the whole time as well and he just brushed me off like I was nothing.

“Okay Witchhunter” I say and start heading off with him when I trip over a loose board and fell.

“Ouch man I think I strained my ankle”, I said under my breath but Witchhunter overheard.

“Oh get over it you're fine.” Witchhunter replied coldly.

At that point I never wanted to cry more but I tried getting up all the same. However when I did, I moved the board and caused a chunk of sharp, cold metal to fall and when it did it cut from the upper left of my head to the middle of my right cheek. The next thing I felt was my warm, crimson red, blood running down my face and the powerful stinging sensation in my head telling me to scream in pain but, I couldn’t. All I could do was sit there and stare as Witchhunter continues to walk away without even sparing a second glance. Then I fall into a dangerous sleep as I hear hurried footsteps running towards me.

=Ogama=

After seeing that good for nothing scythe just let her practically start dying I ran straight to her and was just able reach her in time for her to pass out. I act quickly and use one of my wraps to help try to stop the bleeding. All the while, all I can think is that I will kill that damned scythe for letting her get hurt. Once I finish wrapping her wound i pick her up and quickly run to a window and call Lord Death.

“42-42-564 whenever you need to knock on death’s door”, I say this in a rushed voice as i write the numbers in the fog on the glass of the shop window.

“Hi hi hi oh Ogama-San! How you doing? Whatch’ya need?” Lord Death answered in his usual squeaky and hyperactive voice.

“Lord Death Nicole got hurt and her weapons partner just left her there too die we need an emergency portal back to Death City Sir” I replied with haste and worry evident in my voice.

“What are you doing around Nicole and her partner? I don’t remember assigning you to anything”, Lord Death questioned.

“When you assign Nicole to something you assign me to something I thought we went over this…... “

“Well that’s not how it works but….. Whatever clearly they were not meant to be partners if he abandoned her. The portal should be there any minute” Lord Death says nonchalantly as he hangs up the call.

After that interesting call I picked Nicole back up gently as to not wake her and cause her to scare. At that moment the portal opened up and I hurried through.

Arriving back at Death City I ran straight to the DWMA and once there I ran straight to the infirmary and allowed the nurse help Nicole heal up properly.

=Nicole=

     I wake up to the all too familiar room of the DWMA infirmary along with an extreme pain on my face and a major headache. As a first reaction I move my left hand to my head to try and relieve the headache and when I do I feel the bandages that cover a major portion of the diagonal center of my face and I remember what had happened on my assignment. I give out a light sigh as I try to sit up, but as I try I notice that my right hand is being held. I look at my hand and I'm surprised to see Ogama asleep and holding my hand like it's his life line. At the sight of this I smile and lie back down glad that Ogama doesn't hate me like I believed he did.

     After falling asleep I woke up to the same room as before but Ogama wasn't here. ”Did he have an assignment?” Was all I could think about why he wasn't here anymore. I sit up and hear people talking somewhat arguing outside the door; they sound like my mom and dad. After a few more minutes of arguing they walk in and my mom is the first to see me up and she swiftly walks over and hugs me tight.

     “Oh my poor little girl are you okay?” My mom Maka Albarn Evans starts to ramble on with worry evident in her voice.

     “Maka she's fine I'm sure calm down”, my dad Soul ‘Eater’ Albarn Evans interrupts to try and calm her down.

     “Soul please she could have died!” Maka retaliates.

     “Mom, dad what's going on?” I ask in curiosity.

     “We were just worried about you sweetie,” Maka answers me before soul has the chance to.

     “Oh okay” I reply to her still wondering what happened to Ogama.

=Ogama=

     “I'm glad Nicole is okay but I will not allow her to keep being that jerks partner she deserves way better than him!” I think to myself as I head to Lord Death’s office. As I walk down the hallway of guillotines I grow uneasy not out of fear but purely from the fact that I'm not in the mood for a symmetry lesson from Death The Kid at the moment.

     “Lord Death” I say in a somewhat stern voice.

     “Ah Ogama-San. What brings you here?” Is Lord Death’s simple reply.

     “I want Nicole's partner to be expelled!..........”

     “well……. Okie-dokie~” Lord Death easily agreed. “But who will her new partner be?” He questioned soon after.

     “Well I could be her partner… I mean I am a solo weapon so it could work” I suggest in a nearly inaudible whisper while I could feel my cheeks heating up profusely.

     “Ah! Yes that is exactly what we will do! but first~” Lord Death gleefully reply's as he goes to make an announcement, “will James Witchhunter please join me at my office~ thank you.”

     “Thank you Lord Death” I spoke as I couldn't wait to tell Nicole she has a new partner; and one that won't treat her like shit at that.

     After a few minutes HE walked in and I had to seriously control my anger with him in the room. As he walked up he looked like a smug punk thinking he could never get in trouble; oh he was in for a surprise.

     “Hello Mr. Witchhunter” Lord Death says in a strangely strict voice for him.

     “What do you want?” James questioned with that same cold tone he used with Nicole.

     “You're no longer allowed to come here…” Lord Death says bluntly and pauses for a reply but then continues “you are expelled that is all you may leave now”

     The face he had on was priceless; just a face of pure shock and anger, I loved it. So as Witchhunter stormed out I left the office and headed straight for the infirmary to tell Nicole the good news.

=Nicole=

     After Lord Death made his announcement my mom and dad left to go home. I'm waiting to see if Ogama will come back and luckily I didn't wait long.

     “Ogama!” I smile brightly.

     “Hey your awake”, he smiles back “I have some good news.”

     “Oh really what is it?” I question 

     “You have a new weapons partner!” Ogama beamed with glee while I just sat there confused “Is something wrong?” With this question his tone became depressed and heavy, the beaming smile he had faded away, and he looked all around defeated.

      “Nonono! Nothing's wrong I'm just confused I have a new weapons partner? Who is it? how did this-” I start to explain.

      “I'm your new partner…….” Ogama cut me off “But if you want a different partner….”

      “Ogama? Your a great weapon as well as a wonderful friend I'm glad you're my partner~”, I reassure him with a smile.

      “Heheh thanks Nicole”, Ogama smiles and hugs me; the hug is so warm and protective that I immediately feel safe in his arms. 


End file.
